lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO x men evolution
23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC)23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) 23:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) X MEN EVOLUTION LEGO based on tv series. to acsess season 1 episodes go to Cerebro, season 2 go to Sentenal core, season 3 go to acolyte ball, season 4 apocalapse's pyramid Level1:Stragety X Story:Cyclops invites Toad and Nightcraler telepoorts them to the danger room. Characters: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcraler, Toad. Enemies:danger room bots. Boss: Danger room laser Story Changes: Jean and Cyclops come early to help. Characters Unlocke: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nighcraler. Avalable to Buy: Toad Level 2: X Impulse Story:Cyclops and Nightcraler chase Wolverine. Meanwhile Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde try to get out of the office. Then Cyclops, Nightcraler, and Wolverine battle Sabertooth. Characters Part 1: Wolverine's Bike and Cyclop's Car. Characters Part 2: Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde. Characters Part 3: Cyclops, Nightcraler, and Wolverine Locations: Street, Ofice, Parking Lot. Boss Part 3: Sabertooth 3 Hearts Charters Unlocked: Kitty Pryde and Wolverine. Avalable to buy: Lance Avlers Level 3: Rouge Recruit Story: Rouge is running and touches nightcraler and teleports to a graveyard while Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Storm search for her. Then Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and Wolverine fight her. Charaters Part 1: Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Storm Characters Part 2: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. Boss:Rouge Charcters Unlocked: Storm and Shadowcat. Level 4: Mutant Crush Story: Blob tries to kidnape Jean but Taryn helps. Then Wolverine, Cyclops, and Rouge battle Blob and rescue Jean. Characters Part 1: Jean Grey (Causual) and Taryn. Characters Part 2: Wolverine, Cyclops, and Rouge (Cyclops Powers) Boss: Blob 5 hearts Characters Unlocked:Jean Grey (Causual), Taryn, and Rouge Story Changes: Taryn helps Jean instead of leaving and Cyclops and Rouge come early. Characters Avallable to Buy: Fred Dukes Level 5:Speed and Spike Story: Spyke battles Quicksilver at the school. Then Jean, Cyclops and Spyke battle him again. Characters Part 1: Evan Daniels and Quicksiver (vs match) Characters Part 2: Spyke, Cyclops, Jean Grey Boss: Quicksilver 3 hearts Characters Unlocked: Evan Daniels and Spyke Characters Avalable to Buy: Pietro Lensher Level 6: Middleverse Story: Nightcraler is stuck in middleverse with Forge and the X men defend the portal. Meanwhile Nightcraler and Forge make the battery. Characters Part 1: Cyclops, Shadowcat, Spyke, Jean Grey Characters Part 2: Nightcraler and Forge Bosses: Avalanche 1 heart, Blob 1 heart, and Toad 1 heart Characters Unlocked: Forge Characters avalable to buy: Tod Talaski Level 7: The Turn of Rouge Story: Rouge and Cyclops are on a field trip when Mystique atacks Cyclops and Rouge learns the truth. Meanwhile Wolverine and Storm search for them. Characters Part 1: Rouge (Coat) and Scott Summers (Coat) Characters Part 2: Wolverine and Storm Boss:Mystique 5 hearts Characters Unlocked: Scott (Coat), and Rouge (Coat). Level 8: Spykecam Story: Spyke acendently gives Sabertooth the location of the X Mansion and their attacked. Then Spyke takes Kitty and Rouge outside where their attacked again but Wolverine helps. Characters Part 1: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Nightcraler, Evan Daniels, Storm, and Rouge(Hero). Characters Part 2: Evan Daniels, Rouge(Sabertooth), Kitty Pryde, and Wolverine. Boss: Sabertooth 5 hearts in part 2 (3 hearts in part 1) Characters Unlocked: Rouge (Hero) Characters Avalable to Buy: Rouge (Sabertooth) Level 9: Survival of the Fittest Story: The X Men go to survival camp and train. Then are called back to battle Jugetrnaght with the Brothehood. Characters Part 1: Scott (Camp), Jean (Camp), Kurt (Camp), Kitty (Camp), Rouge (Camp), and Evan (Camp). Characters Part 2: Cyclops, Avalanche, Blob, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Nightcraler, Quicsilver, Rougue (Hero), and Spyke. Boss: Jugernaught Characters Unlocked: Scott (Camp), Kurt (Camp), Jean (Camp), Evan (Camp), Kitty (Camp), and Rouge (Camp). Charaters Avalable to Buy: Avalanche, Lance (Camp), and Sergent Hawke. Level 10: Shadowed Past Story: Rouge has a dream about Nightcraler. Then Nightcraler is knocked out in the afternoon and the X Men come to help. Characters Part 1: Mystique (Hood), Nightcraler (Baby) Characters Part 2: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Rouge (Hero), and Spyke. Bosses: Avalanche 1 Heart, Blob 1 Heart , Toad 1 Heart, and Quicksilver 1 Heart Charaters Unlocked: Nightcraler (Baby) Characters Avalable to Buy: Mysique (Hood), Rouge (Pajamas), Quicksilver. Level 11: A Grim Reminder Story: Shadowcat and Nightcraler hitch a ride on the X Jet with Wolverine as the pilot but then land with Wolverine and Sabertooth as a team. It turns out Wolverine was under mind control and they atack the Docter. Characters Part 1: Shadowcat and Nightcraler. Characters Part 2: Wolverine, Shadowcat, and Nightcraler Eneimies: Bots Boss: Wolverinne 1 heart, Sabertooth 3 Hearts, Bad Docter 3 Hearts Characters Avalable to Buy: Bad Docter Level 12: Caldron Part 1 Story: Jean is attacked by Toad and is captured. Scott finds out his llittle bro's alive and heads to Hawi with Logan and Xavier. Then the Brotherhood attacks Rouge, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan. Meanwhile Storm fights Mysique. Characters Part 1: Jean (Casual) and Tod Talaski (vs). Characters Part 2: Rouge (Beach), Evan (Beach), Kitty (Beach), and Kurt (Beach). Characters Part 3: Storm and Mysique (Classic) (vs). Bosses: Avalanche 1 heart, Blob 1 heart, Toad 1 heart, and Quicksilver. Characters Unlocked: Rouge (Beach), Kitty (Beach), Kurt (Beach), and Evan (Beach). Level 13: Caldron Part 2 Story Cyclops and Alex are mutated but the ramaing heroes free the rest for the final battle. Then Cyclops and Havoc desroy the base. Characters Part 1: Mysique(Classic) , Toad, Rouge (Beach), Shadowcat, Spyke, Storm, Jean (Casual), Wolverine, Nightcraler, and Professer X. Characters Part 2: Cyclops (Mutated) and Havoc. Bosses:Quicksilver, Avalanche, Blob,1 heart each, Magneto 5 Hearts (Only In Part 2) Characters Unlocked: Mystique (Classic), Cyclops (Mutated), Havoc, and Profeser X. Characters Avalable to Buy: Mystique (Mutated) Level 1: Growing Pains Story: The Brotherhood atacks the soccer game at Bayvile and reveal mutants to the world. But Professer X saves the day. Characters: Cyclops, Jean (Soccer), Nightcraler, Shadowcat, Rouge (Hero), and Spyke. Enemies: Angry Students Bosses: Avalanche 3 Hearts, Toad 2 Hearts, Quicksilver 1 heart. Charaters Unlocked: Jean (Soccer) Characters Avalable to Buy: Blob Level 2: Power Surge Story: Cyclops, Rouge, and Jean are at a party when Jean goes nuts and attacks them. Later Jean loses control of her powers and it's up to the X Men to stop her. Characters Part 1: Scott Summer and Rouge (Season 2) Characters Part 2: Rouge (Hero), Cyclops, Nightcraler, Shadowcat, Spyke, and Wolverine. Boss: Jean Grey 2 Hearts, Phoniex 3 Hearts Characters Unlocked Rouge (Season 2) Level 3: Bada-Bada Bing Boom Story: Boom Boom and her dad steal money but are attacked by the Brotherhood and the X Men come to help. Characters: Tabitha Smith, Nightcraler, Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Spyke. Bosses: Avalnche 3 Hearts, Blob 1 heart, Toad 1 heart, Quicksilver 2 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Tabitha Smith and Boom Boom Level 4: Fun And Games Story: Arcade and Risty set of the defence systems. While Scott and Jean break in. Characters Part 1: Rouge (Hero), Spyke, and Shadowcat. Characters Part 2: Cyclops and Jean Grey Characters Part 3: Cyclops, Rouge (Hero), Jean Grey, Nightcraler, Shadowcat, and Spyke Enemies: Defcon 4 Bots Boss: Arcade 5 Hearts Characters Avalable to Buy: Arcade and Risty Wilde Level 5: The Beast of Bayvile Story: Hank Mcoy mutates into Beast and Spyke, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, and Nightcraler. Characters: Spyke, Storm, Wolverine, Shadowcat, and Nightcraler Boss: Beast 5 Hearts Level 6: Adrift Story: Alex and Scott are attacked by a Storm: While Jean Storm Search for them. Characters Part 1: Alex Summers and Scott (Hawi) Characters Part 2: Jean Grey and Storm Characters Unlocked: Alex Summers and Scott (Hawi) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images